1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pedestrian notification apparatus that is used in a vehicle to notify a pedestrian of information, such as the fact that the apparatus has recognized the presence of the pedestrian.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known techniques for recognizing the ambient environment of a vehicle and notifying, when there is an obstacle which the vehicle may collide with, the vehicle driver of the presence of the obstacle. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-139229 (to be simply referred to as Patent Document 1 hereinafter) discloses an apparatus that is configured to notify the vehicle driver, when there is a nearby obstacle which has not been perceived by the vehicle driver, of the presence of the obstacle by outputting an audible alarm.
However, with the configuration of the apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the obstacle is a pedestrian, it is impossible for the apparatus to notify the pedestrian of the presence of the vehicle nearing the pedestrian.
On the other hand, there are also known techniques for notifying, when there is a pedestrian in front of the vehicle, the pedestrian of the presence of the vehicle nearing the pedestrian. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-79349 (to be simply referred to as Patent Document 2 hereinafter) discloses an apparatus that is configured to transmit a signal, via a visible light irradiated by a headlight of the vehicle, to a portable device carried by the pedestrian. Consequently, upon receipt of the signal by the portable device, the pedestrian is notified of the presence of the vehicle. Further, the portable device is configured to output a pedestrian signal upon receipt of the signal transmitted by the apparatus. Consequently, upon receipt of the pedestrian signal by the apparatus, the vehicle driver is also notified of the presence of the pedestrian.
However, with the configuration of the apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2, it is impossible for the apparatus to further notify the pedestrian that the vehicle driver has recognized the presence of the pedestrian.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-143505 (to be simply referred to as Patent Document 3 hereinafter) discloses an apparatus that is configured to notify the vehicle driver of information on the ambient environment of the vehicle by displaying the information on the road surface in front of the vehicle. More specifically, the information includes, for example, road signs present in front of the vehicle and the distance from the vehicle to a preceding vehicle. The apparatus displays the information by controlling the light distribution of a headlight of the vehicle.
However, with the configuration of the apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 3, it is impossible for the apparatus to provide information to a pedestrian who is present near the vehicle. Consequently, it is difficult for the pedestrian to determine whether the vehicle driver has recognized the presence of the pedestrian; it is also difficult for the pedestrian to make a decision on how to behave in a way which is safe and preferable for the vehicle driver.